The Love Challenge, a Captain Swan Valentine's Day
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Killian learns about Valentine's Day and challenges Emma to a duel: who can present the best celebration for the other. The pirate is especially intrigued by the adult Valentines' traditions.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Love Challenge, a Captain Swan Valentine's Day

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen for adult themes and situations, innuendos, and language. Nothing explicit.

Pairing/Characters: Emma/Hook (Killian), Henry, Snow, Charming, Robin, Regina, Ruby

Description: Killian learns about Valentine's Day and challenges Emma to a duel: who can present the best celebration for the other. The pirate is especially intrigued by the adult Valentines' traditions.

Author's Note: Kind of a sequel to "Twelve Pirate Improved Days of Christmas" in that my OC Daisy the waitress appears. It isn't necessary to read that story though.

Total word length at least 10,000, will be multi-chapter. 1501 words, this chapter

The Love Challenge, a Captain Swan Valentine's Day, Chapter One

"I am so hungry."

"I gathered that, Love, from the two grilled cheese sandwiches and the extra large serving of onion rings you ordered.'

Emma gave her boyfriend a slight glare. "Someone interrupted my lunch."

Killian smirked. "You did not seem to mind at the time, Swan." Emma blushed but smiled. "We did expend quite a bit of energy though, did we not?" he asked her with a leer.

Henry, sitting across from them in the booth at Granny's, moaned. "You guys promised to tone down the icky stuff."

"I'm just waiting for my food," Emma said, giving Killian a glare. "Talk to him."

"I am," Henry said, staring at the pirate.

Killian laughed. "I apologize, Lad. I cannot help that your mother is so alluring."

The boy shook his head. Then he smiled. "Thank goodness, the food's here."

"Finally," grumbled Emma.

"Look who our waitress is," said Killian with a smirk to Henry.

Henry rolled his eyes but smiled at the pretty young brunette.

"Hi," she said with a shy smile.

He returned it and said softly, "Hi."

Killian smirked at the young pair as Emma hungrily took her food. "Wait a second," she said, "there's only one grilled cheese here!"

"I'm so sorry,' said the waitress. "There were supposed to be two."

"It's fine, Daisy. I got it," said Emma. She jumped up and marched to the counter on a grilled cheese recovery mission.

Killian laughed. "I do admire your mother's single-minded determination.'

"Especially when it comes to grilled cheese," agreed Henry with a chuckle.

Daisy laughed too and passed out the rest of the food. Just before she left, she slipped something quickly into Henry's hand.

Hook saw the action of course, being an expert at slight of hand. "Ah, the lass gave you a small pink, heart-shaped piece of paper, eh, Lad?" he asked with a wink and an excited grin.

Henry froze, looking wide-eyed and embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, it's um...for Valentine's Day," he said with a blush.

Killian looked confused. "I am afraid you shall have to inform me as to what that is, Lad."

"It's a day where you give presents to people you...um…"

"Yes, Lad?"

Henry sighed. "Fine. You give things to people you like, ok?" He blushed, sighed again and shook his head.

Killian smiled widely. "Ah, a day of love." He leaned back and smirked teasingly at the red-faced boy.

"Like, Killian, like."

"Then why is the symbol you hold a representation of the organ that is associated with love, eh?"

"I dunno," Henry said, sinking into his seat. "I didn't make the stupid holiday."

"What holiday?" asked Emma, joining them with her previously missing grilled cheese. She looked at the small heart and smiled sympathetically at her son. "Oh, Valentine's."

Killian kept smirking at Henry. "I gather that it is a day devoted to the celebration of love."

"I don't love her!" Henry cried, then turned pink as he saw the alarm on Daisy's face. "Just kill me," he mumbled.

Killian smirked but Emma kicked him under the table. "Leave Henry alone."

"I have done nothing," said the pirate innocently.

"You have too, now Daisy hates me."

"So you do care for her."

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Killian, stop," commanded Emma. "I mean it, or you'll be celebrating Valentine's Day alone."

"Since all I have learned about the day is that one gives people you do or do not care for a heart-shaped piece of paper, I do not feel it is a great loss," the pirate said dramatically.

Emma sipped her cocoa and laughed. "No great loss." She winked at Henry. "It's only a day for couples, one that's heavy on romantic, gushy stuff."

"Ooh, romance," said Killian, licking his lip. "I am quite adept at that game." He smirked at her.

Emma stayed cool. "Valentine's day is kind of stupid actually. People get way too caught up in it." She acted aloof as she twirled an onion ring in her fingers. "There's usually gifts like roses, chocolate, sometimes champagne." She looked Killian in the eye and smiled.

"Champagne? That is the bubbly alcohol concoction that makes you...friendly. is it not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled flirtatiously. "Yep. The holiday sometimes includes a romantic dinner for two, maybe dancing, and…" She licked her lips now as she said, "quiet, intimate moments."

"Ugh, can we stop talking about it?" asked Henry. "I'm losing my appetite."

"If the conversation topic offends you, Lad, may I suggest that you go and chat with your lady friend," Killian said, scooting closer to Emma. "I am afraid I must demand more information, Love. Lots more."

She chuckled. "You are so easy to maneuver."

"Indeed. Again Lad, I suggest you leave as I feel the conversation turning toward a certain kind of 'maneuvering," he said, a lusty smirk on his lips as he nearly drooled.

"You guys are gross," Henry said, grabbing his plate and moving. He took a few steps and came back for his paper heart. He joined Daisy at the counter. "I'm going to eat here," he said. She smiled. He gestured to Emma and Killian. "They're at it again, being all gooey eyed and sickening."

Daisy laughed. "I think it's sweet."

Henry chuckled. "I should be mad at you."

"Me? Why?'

He held up the Valentine. Her face fell. "Killian saw this and now he's on a gushy, disgusting Valentine kick."

Daisy laughed with relief. "Oh, sorry."

"Try explaining the Love Holiday to an overly dramatic pirate who doesn't know the meaning of TMI (too much information)." He rolled his eyes.

Daisy giggled and swiped a fry from his plate. "I guess that would be uncomfortable."

"Yeah, and it's going to get worse. February fourteenth is going to be awful."

"Aw, don't think like that," she said. "Maybe you can...hang out with me that day." He stopped mid-gulp and looked at her. "I mean, if you don't want to be around your mom and Hook."

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good," he answered. They shared an awkward but warm smile.

"It does."

Back at the booth, Emma was giving Killian a rundown of Valentine's Day. "It can be the most annoying day in the world," she said. "People shove love at you. It's horrible if you're alone."

He smiled widely. "Ah, but my love, this year you are not."

She blushed. "No."

"So...romance and love are the orders of the day," he said. "We shall partake of alcoholic drinks, chocolate delicacies, and a private dinner." He grinned. "You may consider me interested." He took her hand and kissed it. "Very," he said.

She felt her face get warm. She couldn't help a light, happy smile. "Maybe a Valentine's celebration won't kill me."

"It will not, I shall see to that," he said. He leaned back and draped his arm over the booth's edge so his chest stuck out even more. He actually pointed it towards her. "Now, let's get to the more...important aspects of the holiday which celebrates the intricacies of a romantic relationship."

She chuckled. "What aspects?" she asked, trying hard to focus on his face and not that damn chest.

He smirked. "The aspects that consist of private activities that often occur in one's boudoir," he said with a twitching of his eyebrows.

She turned bright red and looked around. Henry was occupied. No one else was in earshot. She leaned closer to him. "You mean the bedroom?" she whispered.

He nodded.

Her smile was playful but a bit naughty. "What about them?"

"Certainly they get special Valentine attention."

She licked her lips and saw his eyes follow the movement. "Actually, there are special clothes."

"Ooh, like the naughty ones you received for Christmas?"

She laughed, picturing the two lingerie pieces he snuck into his twelve days of Christmas gifts for day seven, Swans a swimming. "Even worse."

His smiled got more wicked. "Indeed?"

"Hmm, and there are other things," she said, lowering her voice even more, "like...scented oils, candles, body paint," she said watching his eyes widen.

"Body...paint?"

She giggled at his expression, lust and awe rolled into one. "Yeah, and some of it's edible."

His mouth hung open. "Oh, Swan, we must partake."

"There are, um...toys available too."

"What?"

She giggled, blushing as deeply as possible, her face going into her hands. "I can't believe I'm discussing this with you, and in public."

"Emma, you must educate me in this incredible new world of bedroom activity," he said, his heartbeat increasing. "At once."

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until Valentine's Day."

He smiled even wider and leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "I think this Valentine's Day is the best invention this realm has ever concocted."

She laughed. "We'll see. It's possible that I just made a big mistake, revving Captain Hook up on Valentine naughtiness." She shook her head and chuckled.

Naturally, Hook smiled wickedly.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

2294 words this chapter

Chapter Two, The Love Challenge

"I must insist Emma!"

"No! You planned our first date! I plan our first Valentine's Day!"

They glared at each other from across their kitchen. Killian cursed. "It is not fair. It's my first Valentine's Day ever, Emma!"

"Mine too! I mean, maybe this one won't actually suck," she said, her voice dropping. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

His anger melted. He walked to her and took her hand. "I vow to you, this Valentine's Day will most assuredly not 'suck."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. I just really want to spend a nice, romantic day with you."

"I wish that as well, my love."

"I want to make the plans, to show you…how I feel." She blushed.

He smiled and took her in his arms. "I desire the same thing." He kissed her slowly.

"So...I can plan the evening?" she asked.

"It would be the gentlemanly thing to concede," he said, stroking her cheek.

She looked up with a soft smile. "Yes, it would."

"Unfortunately, I am feeling rather ungentlemanly about the whole affair."

"Killian!" she cried, jabbing him in the ribs and pulling away. "I thought you wanted an education, you know," she said, her face pink, "about bedroom activities: edible body paint, couple's wax, edible underwear…"

"You have manufactured that last item in your mind."

She slinked back to him, shaking her hips. "Nope."

His tongue rolled out and he drooled. "I...um...have lost all train of thought suddenly."

She laughed. "So it's settled, I have to plan our Valentine's."

He chuckled. "That was a very good effort Swan, but no." She sighed. "However, I propose a challenge."

She tilted her head to the side. "I'm listening."

"We both make plans."

"Two Valentine's celebrations?"

"Why not? I have never had one and you sound as if yours have been lacking."

She thought about it. "We could have one the day before and one on Valentine's Day."

He nodded. "I warn you, though, yours, however well meaning and well planned will pale in comparison to mine." He smirked that damn smug smile.

"We'll see sailor boy, we'll just see."

"Challenge accepted then, Swan?"

She walked back into his arms and kissed him with a deep, needy kiss. "You better believe it, Pirate. I warn you," she said, caressing his cheek, "my plans will make you cry."

"Oh, I'm sure they will be inferior to mine, Love, but I would never show you my disappointment."

"Disappointment? I'm the one bringing the naughty edibles, remember?"

He grinned. "I cannot and shall not forget. However, you are up against centuries of romancing knowledge."

They smirked in unison. "You talk big, Killian."

"I do indeed, Love."

She laughed and kissed him. "Well, whatever we do, I think it's safe to say, this year will be memorable."

He hugged her to his chest and chuckled. "It will be indeed."

Emma was in the lingerie shop, browsing the frilly red Valentine section. There seemed to be two distinct styles: the cute 'sweetheart' kind and the more scandalous, raunchy style. She wanted aspects of them both. Normally she liked to be more alluring, with a hint of sexiness. She didn't want to be too sweet though.

She smiled and blushed. Killian was bringing the wickedness out in her. Since he challenged her for Valentine's Day, she felt like she was on the attack. She needed to kick his butt.

She sighed. She simply wasn't finding the right thing. Her eyes fell on a black teddy that was all sheer. It had red beaded accents in the private areas. She wasn't sure. It was far more daring than anything she'd ever worn.

"This does say,'take no prisoners," she said softly to herself. She held it up to get a better look. She decided to go over to the mirrors and see it in front of her body.

As she got closer she heard a very familiar voice. She cautiously moved forward and sighed. "Great," she mumbled.

There, in front of the mirrors, stood her pirate.

Emma growled at the scene. A pretty, young brunette woman stood in front of Killian. All his attention was on her as she held up a piece of lingerie to her own body. It wasn't just any piece either, but the same scandalous black teddy Emma had in her hand. The whole thing made Emma's blood boil.

Emma calmed though as she noticed Killian's attention wasn't on the lady at all, but on the lingerie. And he didn't seem pleased.

"No," he said, shaking his head. ""It is too crude for my Emma. She is more elegant and sophisticated."

Emma smiled. She sighed with relief and chuckled. Bless her pirate.

"In the bedroom her attire is more...teasing."

"Hmm, teasing, huh?" asked the lady, taking the teddy down. "Like she wears more fabric, but in a daring way, kind of like a strip tease?"

"What the devil is that?"

The lady laughed, her long brown locks moving with her. "It was a style of art or dancing," she said. "Ladies were clothed and then they slowly and seductively removed pieces, one at a time."

Emma saw a slow smile spread across his face. "I love this realm more each day."

The sales lady laughed. "The thing is they never removed it all, not in a true strip tease. They left more to the audience's imagination."

"Yes, that is what Emma does,' he said, tugging his ear. "She allows me to picture her inner temptress, so to speak." He smiled as he thought of her.

Emma felt a warm buzz spread through her body.

"Then this teddy is too brazen," the sales lady said. "How about something with a robe? She can open it..."

"And reveal the temptress hiding beneath," said Killian. "Oh, that is inspirational, Love."

The lady laughed. "We could do a nice but short babydoll nightie under it or a tasteful two piece."

Killian nodded and followed the lady across the store.

Emma looked at the teddy in her hands. She had felt it wasn't right and Killian came to the same conclusion. It made her tingle with emotion to know that her boyfriend understood her so well.

It presented a problem though. They could very well buy the same things.

Part of her wanted to leave the store right then and let him have his fun. The competitive part however wanted to confront him or even spy.

Her indecision ended up making the choice for her.

"Bloody hell, Emma! What are doing here?"

She looked up at him. She held up the black teddy. "Guess."

"That garment does not suit you, Love."

"I know," she said, tossing it aside. "I like the idea of the robe though." She grinned.

"You vixen! You have been committing espionage against me!"

The sales lady giggled behind him.

"I was innocently in here on my own business," Emma said. "I can't help if your voice carries."

"Well, this will not do," he said. "We cannot both be buying you things to wear in the bedroom."

"It's my body, I should be buying them."

He smirked and walked forward. "Oh, but I so love to dress that body of yours."

The saleswoman stifled a laugh and looked away.

Emma held his gaze. "Not this time."

"Bloody hell, Emma, that's not fair! Besides, what about the challenge? I know, in that spirit, let us have a duel of competing naughty wear."

"I love how he talks,"' said the saleslady.

Emma smirked at Killian. "What if we buy the same thing?"

He frowned. "I will not surrender, Love. I enjoy this part of pampering you...and myself," he said with a wink, "far too much."

"If I may," said the sales lady. She blushed. "We do have a selection of men's wear."

Emma burst out with a radiant, teasing smile. "Men?"

Killian had gone pale. Emma was surprised. She thought he'd jump at the chance to scandalize her in the bedroom.

"This way," the lady said. She led them to a far corner. Emma blushed crimson red as she stood in front of the teeny tiny bikini men's underwear.

"Where are they, Love?" asked Killian, looking around.

Emma laughed. "In front of us."

His eyes narrowed. The saleslady had walked to the rack and pulled out a couple. Killian's mouth dropped open. "I am speechless."

Emma chuckled. "That doesn't happen very often."

"I have given the men of this realm far too little credit," he said, looking at one tiger striped pair. "They have much courage." He took one of the bikinis from the sales lady. "I fear that I would not fit," he said, shooting a devilish smirk at Emma who blushed and turned away.

The sales lady laughed. "We have larger sizes as well as more modest styles. I am sure we could find something to accommodate you."

"I admire your optimism, Love, but do not..short change me," he said with bravado. Emma turned red and put her head in her hands.

The sales lady smiled. "I love when you come into the store, Captain," she said. "I know it's going to be an interesting day."

Killian smiled. "I brighten up many a mundane activity. Do I not, Swan?"

She was trying to cope with shopping for teeny men's underwear with her super hot boyfriend. "Yeah," she said, trying to relax. She looked away. "How about you buy yours, and I'll buy mine?"

Killian pouted. "Buying the spicy sleepwear for you, Love, is one of my great joys."

She laughed and walked to him. He looked so dopey. She gave him a short kiss. "Alright," she said. "I'll let you."

His face shone with joy. "Thank you, my love."

"But I'm still treating myself," she said.

He smirked. "It will be a substantial treat for me as well."

Emma shook her head, with a blushing chuckle. "We can always return any duplicates," she said. The saleslady nodded.

"Or we can keep them as a backup should one become...injured...in our excitement," he said with a lusty smile and twitch of his eyebrow.

Emma turned red. "Oh, Lord."

The saleslady laughed. "Don't worry, Miss Swan," she said, "I do work in a lingerie store. I've heard worse."

"Have you indeed, Love?" asked the pirate. "Perhaps I should inquire about a position of employment here. It sounds like my cup of rum." He winked at Emma.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said. She looked at her watch. "I've wasted my lunch hour. I just have time to grab a grilled cheese before I head back. You shop now, I'll do mine later."

She began to head toward the front of the store.

"Swan!" he called. When she turned he tapped his cheek.

She chuckled, rolled her eyes, but came back to give him a sweet but quick goodbye peck. "Behave."

"I shall endeavor to accomplish that request, Love," he said with a bow.

"Right."

As Emma left, Hook turned to the sales lady. "Now, let us get to the dirty, lusty shopping."

She laughed. "Of course. Should we start with hers or yours?"

He looked over the bikini briefs. "Well, when in a strange land, one must make certain attempts to conform." He walked to the rack and looked through. He pulled out a pair with a skull and crossbones and gave a hearty laugh.

"I think not. Perhaps later, for everyday," he said, putting them back.

"By all means, you must come back," she said, her mood light and happy. "Many times."

"That shall not be a problem, Love," he said with a smile. He pulled out another pair. It was black with red and orange flames. "No, it harkens back to the Underworld." He shuddered.

"How about these?" she asked, pulling out a white pair with little red lips all over.

He smiled. "Hmm, not bad, but not special enough. These I shall also remember for later."

He went through the whole rack. He shot down chili peppers, billiard balls, playing card faces, and even little anchors, but that one was put on the 'later' list.

Finally he smiled. "Now, this is unexpected."

Immediately the sales lady laughed. "I think we have a winner."

"Oh, indeed we have," he said, smiling at a light blue pair. Floating ethereally across the front, was a large, airy drawing of a white swan. He smiled even wider. "This is the one."

"I think it's perfect, Captain," he nodded. "Shall we begin the search for hers now, or do you wish to look more for you?"

"No, my attire is complete," he said. "It is time we turn our attention to my love."

"Very well, let's head back to the women's' section."

He nodded, still looking at the white swan. "I don't suppose any styles for the lasses are adorned with anchors, pirate ships or hooks?"

She giggled. "For Valentine's Day? I don't think so, but by all means, let's check."

"Let us indeed."

Emma walked to Granny's with a spring in her step. The thought of Killian in those barely there bikinis excited her. She would definitely be stopping back by that rack. She felt happy about Valentine's Day. She still didn't know exactly what she'd buy for herself but the surprise meeting with Killian had given her a great idea.

She now knew the entertainment part of her Valentine's plan. He'd been so intrigued by the strip tease. She chuckled. She was going to knock that pirate right off his feet. All she needed was a sinful outfit, some music, and a little wiggling.

She grinned wickedly as she ordered her grilled cheese. The first shot of the Valentine challenge had been fired.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

2201 Words this Chapter. Spoilers from Season 5 midseason finale, Swan Song.

 **Chapter Three, The Love Challenge**

As Valentine's Day drew closer, both Killian and Emma were planning away. Emma sat on her parents bed, looking through a catalog. She sighed. "Nothing's right. What do you get a centuries old pirate for Valentine's Day?"

Her mother shrugged. "A stuffed teddy bear with an eye patch that says, 'Argh, be my Valentine or you'll walk the plank?"

Emma tossed the catalog down. "Not too helpful, Mom."

She smiled. "Sorry."

Emma paced around the bed. "He's going to go all out, like he did at Christmas. I have to get him something really nice." She flopped backwards onto the bed with a groan. "He only likes leather and rum and he has plenty of both!"

"Come on, honey, you know him better than anyone. There has to be more to him."

Emma sighed and rolled over. "There is. He's really sweet and sentimental," she said softly.

"That doesn't really help."

Emma sat up. "Yes, it does," she said. "His past means something to him. Usually he focuses on the bad, but sometimes the good comes out, like when he's talking about his brother or the sea." She smiled. "He's a sailor."

"So…"

"They went to sea for long periods of time, leaving loved ones behind," Emma said. She reached for the ring he gave her, the one that had been his brother's. "They'd give their sweethearts something to remember them by."

She jumped off the bed. "I'm going to Gold's."

Mary-Margaret winced. "Is that a good idea? You and he have been at odds since…."

'Since he twisted Killian's sacrifice and benefitted from it," Emma said, putting on her coat. "Don't worry. I'll try to avoid him. I'll text Belle. If she isn't working there today maybe can she meet me."

Her mother frowned but nodded. ""I just don't want any bloodshed before Valentine's' Day."

"There won't be any. I'm not letting that...person...ruin my celebrations with Killian," she said, leaving the loft.

A short while later, Emma walked into Gold's and smiled as she saw Belle.

"Hi, Emma,"

She nodded. "Um...is he…"

Belle smiled. "No. I asked him to fetch me lunch and not come back until I text."

Emma chuckled. "You sure have some magic over that...person."

Belle gave a soft smile. "What he did was terrible. He knows I don't approve of or excuse it." Emma nodded. Belle changed the subject. " I've been looking into what you texted," she said. "There is a strong tradition of sailor's giving medallions and other trinkets to their sweethearts, but not much about what a sweetheart might give a sailor."

"Great," Emma said with a huff.

"Except for one thing," said Belle. She pulled a tray from the glass display case. "Lockets, often they'd contain a small drawing or painting of the woman or a lock of her hair."

Emma grinned. Instantly she thought of Killian's fingers playing with her golden strands. "He likes my hair, a lot."

Belle giggled. "See any you like?"

They were all oval or heart shaped and very girly. "No, not really." Finally she focused on a large silver oval with a black border.. It was old but not too worn. She opened and closed it several times to make sure it worked.

She looked at Belle with a slight blush and pulled a strand of hair over the inside. "Just seeing if it will fit," she explained.. Belle nodded with a chuckle. "OK, this will work," Emma said.

"Great."

Emma didn't look happy. "But it's not enough."

Belle thought a moment. "I found two small picture holders while I was looking," she said, moving to another case.

She came back with two small circles of wood. On top of each one was a thin metal cover. Emma twisted one off to reveal a slightly hollow,.empty place. "The picture goes in here?"

"Yes, in old times it would be a small painting or drawing, but a photo would work."

"And there's two: one for my picture, one for Henry's."

Belle smiled. "Killian would love that."

Emma's face glowed. "He would." She fingered the top of one of the holders. "What is this ring for?"

"To attach a chain to fix it to a fob or pocket watch."

Emma snorted. "Killian refuses to tell time in a normal way. He still looks at a sundial or stares at the sky." Belle laughed. "Do you have any pocket watches?"

Belle nodded. She brought out another tray. "Do you think you could get him to use it?"

"It's old fashioned enough," said Emma. "I'll just tell him it's what sexy, debonair men wear, and not everyone looks good doing it." She laughed, so did Belle.

"That would probably work."

Emma nodded. She looked the watches over. There was one that was black with silver edging. She held the picture holders to it.

"I've got some chains here," said Belle. She attached both circles to the watch.

Emma smiled widely. "I like it. I'll take all of them: the locket, the watch, and the holders."

"I think it's a really lovely idea," said Belle. "I'm sure Killian will too."

Emma felt that warm glow inside. "I know he will. Thank you, Belle. For everything."

She nodded. "You two are really great together, Emma."

The sheriff chuckled. "We have our moments."

Meanwhile, Killian was at Granny's. The owner herself sat across from him in a booth. Scattered across the table were menus and several recipe books. Killian flipped through one.

"I wish to feature something from the sea, my old realm," said the Captain.

"How about Lobster?" asked Granny. "It's a big romantic favorite."

He smiled. "I can see the look on my love's face."

Granny nodded. "OK, so that's the main course…"

"Do not veer course so quickly, Love, I also want to feature a dish from the land, to represent my fetching landlover Swan."

"Surf and Turf huh?"

"Forgive me, Lady Lucas, I do not have your culinary vernacular. What is 'surf and turf?"

She smiled. "It means a dish from the land and a dish from the sea."

"Yes! Surf and Turf is precisely what I desire!"

"How about a nice steak?"

"Perfect."

"Do you want a skirt or flank or something nicer like a sirloin, t-bone, porterhouse, ribeye, or tenderloin? Or shall I go all out and do a filet mignon or a chateaubriand?"

"What in heaven's name are you talking about? I thought we were discussing steak?"

She shook her head. "We are. It's not as simple as just saying steak."

Killian sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Forget the blasted steak. Cook a bird."

"Turkey, chicken, duck, pheasant, hen, squab, quail…"

"Stop!" Granny stared at him. He sighed. "This realm makes everything so blasted complicated."

She grinned. "I make a killer herb crusted chicken infused with rosemary."

"Is it good?"

"No, Captain, it tastes like dirt, which is why I suggested it." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Thank you for your recommendation, let us go with that."

"FIne. Now, for side dishes, how about mashed potatoes and gravy, rolls, corn…"

"I must stop you, my dear Granny. Those are all fine, but they are not special enough for the celebration of love."

"Let me guess, you want aphrodisiacs."

"Again, I am unsure of your terminology."

"Sorry, Captain," she said, shaking her head, "but I am not explaining an aphrodisiac to you."

"You must! It apparently has something to do with love."

Granny shook her head again. "Nope. Go look it up."

He glared at her. "Fine," he snapped, standing up and storming off.

He walked into the library. "Belle?"

"Over here," she called. "You're lucky. I just got back."

"I have need of your knowledge, Love. Tell me, what is an aphrodisiac?"

He heard books fall to the floor, then silence. A few moments later Belle appeared. She stared at him. "What did you say?" She was blushing.

Hook sighed. "Why is everyone so unsettled by that word? Now I must know it's meaning."

"Um…"

"You must help me."

She chuckled nervously. She smiled. "Well, there are certain things: smells, sounds, feels, tastes, that uh...help one feel...romantic."

"Oh, is that all."

She laughed. "You're not impressed?"

"No." He gave a leering but cheeky smile. "I do believe I am a walking aphrodisiac."

She laughed loudly. "Possibly, for some people." She shared a smirk with him.

"I only wish to stimulate one person," he said. He sighed again. "I was attempting to plan a romantic menu for her when the Lady Lucas mentioned aphrodisiacs."

"Oh. Well, yeah, there are some foods that contain certain vitamins that help people feel more sexy and...um...perform...better...and longer," she said, blushing.

Killian stared, smiling slowly. "You must tell me more."

She chuckled. "Let me grab a book or two."

He followed her. "I admire that you are able to discuss this with me, Love."

She laughed. "I try to think of anything disturbing or uncomfortable as cold, unfeeling knowledge," she said.

They reached a bookcase and Belle started searching through.

He leaned against the case. "I would not describe this particular grain of knowledge as cold," he said with a teasing grin, "and I do believe the point of the aphro...whatever... is to feel." He smirked wickedly.

She shook her head with a laugh. "Nope, you won't faze me, Killian. I'm just a librarian, doing her job."

He laughed and gave her a little salute.

A half hour later Granny was disturbed in her cooking by a loud bellow of her name. She looked up to see a very happy pirate.

"I have the menu completed."

She put a hand on her hip. "I am so happy for you," she said flatly.

He looked quickly around, making sure the diner was Swan free. "Come, you must take the order."

She sighed, signalled to a worker to take over for her and she joined the pirate in a booth.

"We must have oysters, asparagus, avocados, bananas, figs, almonds, honey…"

"Hold on," she said. "You just memorized a list of aphrodisiacs, didn't you?"

He shrugged.

"They don't all go together."

"That is what your expertise is for, Love."

She sighed. "Fine. Oysters can be the appetizer. They go nice with chilled champagne."

He smiled. "Swan likes the champagne."

Granny nodded. "We could do asparagus with slivers of almond and a honey-lemon glaze next to the chicken. I would still do some kind of potatoes or rice even if they're not aphrodisiacs."

"Potatoes," he said.

"Ok, I'll do a nice grilled herb potato. For dessert…" she stopped, looking over her recipes. "How does a banana and fig dish with a drizzle of melted chocolate sound?"

"Delicious," he said, "and the menu covers...seven foods of love. Oh, well done, Granny!"

She chuckled. "I think Miss swan will be pleased."

He leaned back in the booth, his tongue rolling to the side of his mouth. "If there is any truth to this aphrodisiac lore, I shall be quite satisfied as well."

Granny rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Later in the day, Emma stopped in at Granny's later with her mother. She looked over the menu. "Granny, what would you recommend for a romantic dinner?"

"You too?" she asked.

Emma smiled. "Has someone else been asking?"

"Yes, and come to think of it, I was not supposed to mention that to you. Oops."

Emma laughed and smirked smugly. "I won't ask for hints."

Granny smiled. "Tip me good enough, and I'll spill," she said with a wink.

Emma chuckled. "I don't need more information. Cheeseburgers or grilled cheese ought to be easy to beat."

Granny snorted.

"I kind of want to cook," Emma said. "I don't have much experience with fancy dinners though."

"It doesn't have to be fancy," said Mary-Margaret. "When I say 'romantic dinner,' what do you think of?"

Emma hung her head. "You'll laugh."

"I won't."

Emma sighed, then looked up with a sheepish expression. "I think of the Italian restaurant scene from Lady and the Tramp."

Mary-Margaret smiled but did not laugh. "Italian is very romantic."

Emma nodded. "I can make spaghetti. Is it special enough though?"

Granny scoffed. "Honey, if you're making it for him, he'll be over the moon."

Mary-Margaret nodded.

Emma bit her lip. "OK, spaghetti it is."

Granny smirked. "Make it with garlic and basil. They're both aphrodisiacs."

"Granny!" cried Mary-Margaret.

Emma blushed but chuckled. "I plan on a lot of kissing, so garlic's not the best idea."

Granny shrugged. "Buy some mints."

Emma laughed but nodded. "I will."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

2445 Words this chapter

Chapter Four, The Love Challenge

A couple of days later, Henry sat glumly at the Charmings breakfast nook. "I don't know what to get her."

"Who?" asked David.

Henry sighed, looked uncomfortably at both his grandparents and said softly, "Daisy, for Valentine's Day."

Mary-Margaret smiled and looked at David who smiled back.

"How about a nice stuffed bear?" Mary-Margaret suggested.

Henry shrugged.

David leaned across the counter towards him. "Chocolate," he said. "It can't miss."

"I guess," said the boy.

"Flowers," said a voice. KIllian appeared, holding a pink rose.

Henry looked at the flower. "Thanks, but she likes purple."

Charming laughed as Killian rolled his eyes and disappeared, taking the offending pink with him.

"What do you want to give her?" Mary-Margaret asked Henry.

"I don't know," he whined with a moan. "Jewelry is too...special. Chocolate and bears are too ordinary."

"What does she like?" asked Charming.

"Yes, get her something personal," said Mary-Margaret

Henry thought. "She wears a lot of hair things. There's one she really likes, it's really old and falls out a lot. Maybe I can try to find one similar?"

"That's a nice idea, Henry," said his grandmother with a proud smile.

"Yes, it is," agreed Killian returning from upstairs. "I would think about supplementing it with a flower," he said, handing Henry a purple rose.

Henry laughed. "Where are you getting all of these from?"

Mary-Margaret smirked. "He's turned Emma's old room into a Valentine shop."

"I required a secret place to store my tokens of love far away from Emma's prying eyes."

"I think he has a miniature greenhouse up there too."

"Very droll, Dave," said the pirate. "I simply put several of those large coolers to good use."

Henry chuckled. "How many flowers are you giving her? I've seen pink and purple so far."

Killian smiled grandly. "An entire meadow in rainbow colors would not be enough to adequately express the depth of my love for your mother."

David shook his head. "Wow."

"And there shall be no pilfering from my stock," he said, glaring at Dave. Then he looked sadly at Mary-Margaret. "I regret others may be overshadowed by my excellent displays of affection. Do not take it to heart," he told her. "The man does love you, sadly he lacks my passion."

"I what?" asked David. "Hey, don't feel bad for her, she'll get plenty of 'displays."

Mary-Margaret smiled. "Will I?"

Dave frowned and glared at the pirate. "Yeah. Of course," he said with a slightly strained smile

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Shut up, Hook!"

Mary-Margaret laughed and hugged her husband. "You've given me two precious children. I don't need anything else."

She then walked out of the kitchen.

"You do realize," asked the pirate, "that she does not truly mean that?"

Charming sighed.

Henry laughed. "Chocolate and bears, Grandpa, or jewelry."

"Yes, an expensive brooch or pendant would be appropriate for an old married man to give to his lovely, suffering wife."

David glared at the captain. "I can throw all of your stuff out of here," he said, gesturing to Emma's room.

Captain Hook smiled. "By all means, try, Mate, do try. The results will not be pretty."

"Come on, Grandpa," said Henry. "Let's go shopping. You for Grandma and me for Daisy."

"I will remain here, as I have not dilly-dallied," said Killian. "My arrangements are made."

David looked to Henry. "Why do we put up with him?"

"Mom loves him."

"Right," said Dave.

Killian gave a toothy, playful grin. 'Indeed she does."

Dave sighed and followed Henry out as the pirate laughed.

A few days before Valentine's, Emma and Hook had a quiet dinner at home. Actually, silent would describe it better. Neither talked. They shared teasing looks, defiant stares, smug grins, and in Killian's case, occasional scoffs and excited laughter.

They made it through dinner without one single word, but the message was clear: neither one would be backing down from the romance challenge.

After dinner, Emma caught Killian poking around in their closet. "It's no good," she said, leaning up seductively against the closet wall. "You won't find anything."

He gave her a confident grin. "I'm an expert at raiding, pilfering, and outright thievery, Love."

She grinned back. "Maybe, but I have magic. Not only can I keep you from breaking into anything I choose, I can camouflage it so you won't even know it's there in the first place."

He grimaced, stood up and pointed a finger at her. "You are a cheat, Swan."

"Takes one to know one, Babe."

He chuckled as he played with her hair. "Indeed." He sighed. "I shall just have to wait until the day, I suppose. As will you."

She smiled. "I know you haven't hidden anything here," she said. "I did a pretty thorough sweep of the Jolly…"

"You did what?" he asked, his voice raising in pitch. "That is violating not only the code of the sea, but plain good manners, Emma!"

She just laughed. She put her arms around his neck and rubbed along his chin. "So, that leaves mom and dad's place." He kept a poker face. "My room is completely empty. A perfect place to hide things, eh?"

He narrowed his eyes, but kept a calm, blank stare. "Perhaps."

She laughed. "No 'perhaps,' Killian, I know that's where you've taken your stuff!"

"It will do you no good," he said, crossing his arms. "Your mother is on my side and she is quite formidable."

At this Emma shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, she is. She won't even let me in the room."

Killian laughed with her. "We are at an impasse," he said, pulling her close to him. She nodded. "Fortunately, we are nearly there."

"Yes. So who goes first?"

"Ladies usually have that priviledge, Love."

She moved deeper into his arms. "Killian, will you be a gentleman and let me choose when I go?"

He cocked his head, leaned down and gently kissed her. "I will. Which day would you like to unveil your Valentine strategy?"

She ran her hand along his chest. "Valentine's Day."

"As you wish. I shall present my lofty and heartfelt expressions of my devotion the day before."

"Thank you."

They kissed again. "Hmm, Love…" he whispered, "do not thank me for I shall thoroughly defeat you in this battle of love."

She smiled sweetly back. "No way in hell, pirate."

Killian spent most of the day before Valentine's in Emma's room at her parent's place. He wrapped gifts, arranged flowers, and went over every single item in his plan.

About an hour before Emma's work day ended, he strolled into the sheriff's station, a large box tucked under his arm.

She looked at the shiny red valentine paper. He'd forgone the bow, placing a single red rose on top of the package instead. She looked into his smug smile. "OK, so the rose is a nice touch." He smiled bigger. "But you're too early, Killian. I'm still on the clock."

"I am merely dropping this off in preparation for the evening, Love. I will not interfere with your vital and important constable work, my love. I will meet you here an hour after your shift ends. I request that when I arrive, you have opened the box and made appropriate use of the contents."

Dave, sitting nearby, laughed.

"I also expect you to cooperate with my compatriot," Hook said.

"Your what?"

Dave laughed. "I'm feeling better about my simple gift for Mary-Margaret and our plans for a quiet dinner at home."

"What the hell have you planned for me, Hook?" asked Emma. " I didn't agree to 'cooperate' with some random person."

He simply smiled, said nothing, and walked toward the door. "See you in two hours, Love."

With that, the pirate was gone, leaving a puzzled and slightly scared Emma.

She looked at Dave. He held his hands up in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "I have no idea what's going on in his head, honey. Sorry."

She looked at the box and sighed. "Compatriot?" She took the rose, sniffed it. "Well, I guess I better start with this," she said. She opened the box, removed some red tissue paper, and smiled. She sighed with relief. She lifted up a silky, tasteful red dress.

Dave whistled.

Emma held it up to her. It was a solid, fire engine red dress. The top was sleeveless with a v-neckline that dipped low, but didn't reveal too much. As Emma held it up to her, she saw how the dress moved, the uneven sides cascading down her body and legs. The longer sides dipped toward her calves, with the shorter zigzags reaching just below her knees. .

"I"m kind of surprised,' said David, "I was expecting pirate queen."

Emma laughed. "Or bar wench. Instead, it's elegant, refined, but simple and a little feminine."

David smiled and nodded. "You'll look beautiful in it, Em."

She felt that warm tingle inside of her again. "He knows me," she said, with a loving smile. "OK, I'll trust him. I won't attack his compatriot, at least not until I see what he has planned."

Dave laughed. "I'll stay for back up."

"I appreciate that, Dad."

Emma was a nervous wreck when 5 o'clock came. She eyed the door. At 5:05, Ruby walked in, carrying a large case. "Hi, Em!" she said brightly.

"You're in cahoots with the pirate, huh?"

She smiled. "Just this once." She set her case down on Emma's desk. Then she gently pushed Emma back into her chair. "Now, just sit here while I get to work."

"Doing what?"

Ruby smiled and opened the case. She had rollers, a curling iron, sprays and gels, brushes, and makeup containers. "Getting you ready for your date, obviously," she said.

Emma sighed and looked the stuff over. "Do I have a say in what you do to me?"

"None at all," Ruby replied cheerfully..

Dave laughed. "Maybe you were wrong to trust the pirate, Em."

"Don't be that way," said Ruby, taking Emma's hair gently into her hands. "Anyway, you can trust me. Yes, it's Hook's vision, but I wouldn't let him do anything too radical to you."

Emma sighed. "Fine, I guess, but only because I'm going to stick it to him tomorrow."

"Ooh, are you making him up, Emma?"

"No, Ruby, but let's just say, I'll have him at my mercy," she said with a laugh.

David frowned. "Do I want to ask?"

"Not unless you like strip music, Dad."

Ruby howled with delight as Dave turned bright red. "Yeah, I'm very sorry I asked if should ask. I think I'll go home now. You're in good hands."

"Maybe," said Emma.

Ruby laughed. "You are." Dave went home, and Ruby began her Hook instructed makerover. "Now, dish. Are you really stripping, how raunchy is it, and can I see your act?"

Emma blushed but laughed. "Yes, I am; it's a tease, not too down and dirty; and no you can't."

Ruby laughed. "You should have told me you were planning one. It sounds fun."

Emma blushed. "It's going to be more than fun, but sorry, no one but Killian is ever seeing me strip."

"Aw, that's so sweet, and a little sinful."

Emma smirked. "I know."

About 40 minutes later, Emma stood in front of the small mirror in the station's bathroom. She had to admit, she looked good. Ruby had curled her hair in long ringlets, then pinned it to one side, in a kind of thirties inspired do. "I'll have to ask him if he's been watching old movies," Emma said to her mirror likeness.

She had smoky eyes, with a touch of mascara. Her cheeks wore subtle peach blush. It was her lips though that commanded attention. They were bright red, matching the dress she wore. She wiggled slightly, watching the dress move along.

Finishing the look were black high heeled shoes, which thankfully Emma could wear without breaking her neck, and a red rose pinned to the up side of her hair.

Ruby stood in the doorway. "What do you think?"

Emma smiled. "I think I look pretty good, actually. Thank you."

Ruby nodded with a grin. "Does the pirate get to live?"

Emma laughed. "Yes. He didn't do too bad. I have just enough sexiness but I don't feel like I'm an embarrassment to this office."

"Well, that's a good thing!" Ruby smiled. "I'll be going now. Have fun," she said with a wink.

Emma thanked her again, took one last look at herself, and headed out. Sitting on her desk, one leg dangling over the side, sat her pirate.

One arm was tucked behind his back while the other propped up his chin. He leaned forward slightly. That lusty, sassy grin danced across his face. He wore his tight black, leather pants, but not his usual jacket. Instead he wore a sharp, black suit coat.

She had to stop herself from pouncing on him

"What?" he asked, then laughed at her shocked face. "My date is a total knockout, so I had to dress accordingly."

"Yeah, but you ditched your leather jacket."

He walked toward her. "My lady is a vision of charm and sophistication, so I decided to dress a bit more formally."

Emma laid a hand on his new red shirt, which matched her dress. It was soft to the touch. "You look...well, you know," she said with a smirk.

He smiled. "I do indeed, but my love, you outshine me."

She blushed. "Thank you. You did well."

"Of course."

She laughed, shook her head, but kissed him. "So...what do you have planned?"

He smiled. "You shall see, but first," he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Your neck is a bit bare, Love."

She smiled and opened it. Confusion filled her face. "Are you trying to turn me into a sailor?"

He smiled as he took the small silver anchor necklace from the box. "No, Love, you are perfect the way you are. This small trinket symbolizes what you are to me, Emma. You have fixed my path back into the light and kept me on it. You are my anchor."

She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Killian...I don't know what to say."

He grinned wider and moved behind her to fix it around her neck. "Say nothing, Love."

"It's beautiful," she said. "It's a lovely, sweet thought."

"Hmm, it isn't bad." He then stepped back in front of her, looking at . "Now, however, it is beautiful." He smiled.

She smiled back and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I you. Now, we are ready," he said, offering her his arm.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

2528 words this chapter

Chapter Five, the Love Challenge

Hook walked with Emma out of the sheriff station. He stopped in front of a black car that had red ribbons tied along both bumpers and a large red bow around the antenna.

Leroy leaned on the hood. "Finally, let's get this show started, huh?" he asked grumpily.

"You're playing chauffeur tonight?" asked Emma.

"Playing? Heck no! Your boyfriend paid me good money for this gig. Now get in!"

KIllian frowned. "I also instructed you to perform your duties with kindness and finesse, otherwise I assure you that you will not get the extra doubloons you were promised."

Leroy sighed. He cleared his throat and forced a smiled. "Shall we go?" he asked with an attempt at pleasantness as he opened the car's rear door.

Emma chuckled and got in, followed by Killian.

After the car took off, Killian smiled. He leaned beside him and pulled up a bucket of ice, two glasses, and a bottle of wine.

"You're doing this right, pirate," she said.

"Of course, Swan, that is the only way to do it," he said, enunciating the "t." He poured the drinks, smiled and raised his glass. "To your prolonged good health, my darling."

She smiled and clinked her glass to his. She made eyes at him over her wine glass as they sipped. He draped his arm around her and she scooted closer. He nibbled her neck.

She giggled. "I'm going to spill the wine, Killian!"

"There's an extra charge for upholstery cleaning!" snapped the driver.

"Yes, yes," said Hook. "There will also be deductions for killing of the mood."

Emma put her hand on his knee. "I think the mood will be hard to kill," she whispered.

He licked his lips. "I should hope so, Love."

Leroy shook his head and grumbled.

They ignored him, too caught up in each other's eyes. Emma took the hand from his knee, moved it to his neck and pulled him to her. She then...well, basically sucked his face.

Leroy groaned. "I'm not getting enough money for this."

The kissing was hot and heavy. Leroy would be needing that extra money for the upholstery as both glasses of wine ended up on the floor. Emma and her pirate were completely hands (and hook) all over each other.

"You promised to keep it PG!" cried Leroy.

Emma giggled as Killian's hand caressed her back and his hook teased with the shorter side of her hem.

"I neglected to mention to our driver that I have no idea what those two letters represent," Killian said through kisses.

Emma laughed. She pushed him gently away and straightened up. "We should behave ourselves." Killian groaned. She touched the side of his face. "For now, the night is young."

"It is," he said, with a kiss to her hand.

"Unfortunately," added Leroy. "Thankfully, we're there."

"Already?" Emma asked.

"You were occupied," mumbled the dwarf.

The two love birds laughed.

"If we're not at a fancy restaurant, then we're at the docks," said Emma.

Killian gave a soft laugh. "Neither location was special enough."

His lady love gasped. "Did you just insult the Jolly?"

He chuckled. "Never, Love, but I wanted to do something different, something unexpected," he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Leroy opened the door. Emma shivered into her coat. She looked around. "We're in the woods. Killian, are you crazy? It's winter, in Maine!"

He chuckled. "Trust me." He tossed Leroy some coins. "You may want to run the heater. We shall be a while."

Leroy grumbled. "You better have a whole pile of doubloons ready then."

Killian took Emma's arm and began walking. He called over his shoulder. "I left a thermos under your seat, as well as something warm from the Lady Lucas."

"Oh, well, that's a start," said the dwarf, with a happy tone to his voice.

Emma's teeth chattered as they walked. "This is why I wear...jeans and...boots."

"Not much further, Love."

Soon the darkness gave way to a soft, warm glow. Emma could make out a small building. As they got closer, she saw it was a cabin, with light coming from inside, and smoke coming from the chimney.

"Oh, it's the...place where the...Queens of Darkness took...August," she said through shivers.

"It's seclusion is ideal for a base of evil doing," KIllian said, "I however, have visions of other uses for it." He winked at her.

She chuckled and walked in with him.

Emma melted into its warmth. A fire raged in the fireplace. Vases full of every color of rose were placed on the window sills, side tables, cabinets, and all over. Candles burned beside them. On the floor was a large blanket with plates and cups laid upon it. A large basket sat at its side.

"I thought a romantic picnic was in order," he said with a smile as he pulled her to the fire. He took her coat, then her hand and pulled her gently to the blanket.

As she sat she said, "This is cozy." He smiled. "But, I'm wondering why we got all dressed up."

"One wears one's best for one's beloved."

She smiled. "That's sweet, Killian, but a tad impractical. We're alone. Heck, we could wear pajamas if we wanted."

"Or nothing at all," he said with a leer which made her laugh. "No, Emma, this is a special day, or the day before the special day, so we dress accordingly. It matters not, besides," he said with a wink, "we can remove anything we wish."

She laughed. "You're crazy, Pirate. Only you would dress me all up fancy and drive me to the woods for sandwiches and potato chips."

He stared at her. "Sandwiches? My Love, do you truly believe that is how I would cater to your delicate taste buds on this most holy day?"

"Holy?" she said with a laugh.

"Sandwiches, she says," he muttered as he reached behind the basket and opened a cooler. He produced a chilled bottle of champagne. He winked as he opened it.

She laughed. "My 'happy' drink."

"Indeed," he said. "I do like how...receptive this libation makes you. The bubbly is not all I have to kick off the evening." He set a small platter down.

"Oysters," she said, smiling.

"Indeed, to make sure we are both...receptive and quite able to...accomplish any other activity we may wish to engage in later."

She chuckled.

He poured her a glass, then held his up. "A toast, to this wonderful realm and it's Valentine's Day. To my beloved, Emma, the light that has led me back to a good path."

She blushed. "To you, Killian. I love you"

"I love you, Emma."

They locked eyes as they enjoyed the oysters.

"Now to our dinner," he said. He pulled out several foil wrapped containers. "See how I cater to the one I love," he said, opening one dish. "I do not bring sandwiches," he said with distaste. "I serve the finest roast chicken."

She raised her eyebrow. "It looks warm."

"It's precisely the correct temprature, Love."

"I..I think I apologize."

He raised his eyebrow. "You think? We shall remedy your indecision, Swan." He smirked and unwrapped other containers. "May I present grilled herb potatoes, asparagus with almonds with a honey lemon glaze and homemade dinner rolls. All of which are also at the correct temperature."

She chuckled.

"And to completely earn that apology, Love, I give you what I suspect is not usual picnic fare."

He opened the last dish.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "Lobster?" she asked, looking at two large, smoking claws. "I absolutely apologize, Killian."

He gave a happy grunt. "I should hope so, Emma. I accept." He filled their plates and they ate their meal in the romantic solitude of the cabin.

"That was delicious, Killian. It was the most wonderful picnic."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "For dessert…"

"I can't eat anything more," she said with a laugh.

"No? But, Love, we have bananas and figs, drizzled with chocolate." He grinned wickedly. "I can think of something else I'd like to see drizzled in chocolate," he said, ogling her.

She shook her head and laughed. "I'll try the figs."

"And bananas," he said.

He dished them out.

"Oh...my...gosh, these are good!" she cried.

He lounged beside her on the floor. "Indeed, they serve a purpose as well."

She covered her mouth as she laughed. "Besides being delicious?"

He smirked. "They are foods of love," he said, taking her hand and licking the chocolate off her fingers.

She caught her breath, her heart beating rapidly, as she watched him.

After licking them clean, he turned his attention to a window. "Judging from the stars, we still have time before the dwarf freezes."

She laughed. "You really need a watch."

"I do not, Love," he said. He looked at her with desire in his eyes. "Now, before we depart, if you're game..."

"Game for what?" she asked, rubbing her hand along his cheek.

He bit his lip. "Well, there is a rather large bed in the other room."

She blushed. "Is there?"

He nodded. "If you go inside, you may find a box."

"A box?" she asked, with a grin. "Something boudoir-related, maybe?"

He smiled back. "Perhaps."

She kissed him passionately. "I can always use my magic to defrost the dwarf," she whispered. He laughed. She took his hand and began to walk to the bedroom.

He resisted. "I'd like you to go alone and prepare, if you do not mind. I assure you, I will not be able to keep my distance long."

She gave a soft smile then nodded and walked into the bedroom. After a few minutes, she called to him. He walked in, and she gasped. He had removed his clothes and was now wearing a long red and black robe. He stared at her.

She stood in a crisp white knee length robe. It was decorated along the hems with red sparkling jewels. Even though it wasn't sheer, the red she wore underneath peaked through. She walked to him.

"And I thought my surprise was gorgeous," she said. She rubbed her hand along his chest, brushing the fuzziness of the robe. She bit her lip and smiled. "I really like this."

He smiled, his eyes on her. "I confess I prefer yours, Love. In fact, I absolutely worship your attire."

She laughed, and with his eyes fixed on hers, she slowly unbuttoned her robe, letting it fall down her body.

The top was a sleeveless mini tank. The red lace allowed her skin to peek through except at the breast area. It was lined with black. The top ended just below her breasts. Her torso was bare. The panties matched, black lining the private parts, with the skin peeking through on her tummy. Both the top and the bottoms were adorned with red beads, black bows, and tiny red rosettes

Killian smiled lovingly at her. He stepped forward, running his finger along the lace from her shoulder down the top, over her naked torso and down to her belly button. He could feel her shudder.

She grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him backward towards the bed. She laid down, him bending over her. She untied his robe and smiled as she found it was all he wore.

"Oh, I wanted to be ready, Love."

She laughed and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, Emma. May I show you how much?"

She smiled. "Please do."

Emma giggled as they ran to the car. Her hair was no longer curly or pinned back. Her makeup was smudged and her lipstick had worn off. She blushed as Leroy stared at her, shaking his head.

"Did you have a pleasant time, Leroy?" asked Killian. "We had a most agreeable experience."

""Believe me, I know!" cried the dwarf. "I had to turn the radio up."

Emma blushed and giggled, putting her head into Killian's side.

He just smirked widely. "Please drive us home."

"Throw gold this way and you got it."

KIllian laughed and tossed a whole bag up front. He looked at Emma and tossed up another. "For your hearing and my beloved's dignity. If she asks for discretion..."

"About what?" asked Leroy with a wink.

"Good man."

Leroy smiled widely and the car took off.

Emma sighed happily and settled beside her pirate. "I don't need him to keep this a secret. It was a perfect, lovely evening."

"It was," he said with a soft, loving smile, "and it continues." He leaned down by his side of the car seat. He straightened and handed her a large heart-shaped box.

"Chocolate," she said with a smile. "Whoa, five pounds?"

He shrugged. "In my research I discovered that this holiday is sometimes referred to as 'the chocolate day' so I wished to do it justice."

She chuckled, looking over the huge box. "You go overboard."

"I am a sailor, Love," he said with a wink. "Now, let me run through my list. Flowers, delivered," he said with a grin. "Champagne, disposed of."

She giggled.

"Romantic dinner, consumed. Jewelry and fine clothing…" he looked at her with a proud smirk, "displayed."

She shook her head with a chuckle.

"And I will wager that neither have ever been displayed so attractively." He winked. She laughed. "We also partook of...naughty clothing. That only leaves chocolates and…" he pulled a large teddy bear holding a pink heart from beneath the seat, "a cuddly depiction of a human killing machine."

She took the bear with a loud laugh. "KIlling machine? Not the normal description, Killian."

"Perhaps not," he said with a grin. He sighed with contentment. "I do believe I have performed all the rituals of this Valentine's day."

Emma held onto the huge bear and chocolates as best she could while also juggling a rainbow rose bouquet she took from the cabin. Killian said he had more compatriots who would fetch the rest, put out the candles, and retrieve the leftover food.

She looked at him. "Thank you. You didn't have to do all this you know. There is only one necessary ingredient for a successful Valentine's day."

He smirked. "Oh, we accomplished that in the cabin's bed, Love."

"I can hear you!" yelled Leroy.

Emma blushed and chuckled. "I meant...this," she said, taking his chin in her hand. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, Emma."

"That's all I need." She kissed him, slowly and tenderly. With her lips an inch from his, she whispered, "but I like all the other stuff."

He laughed. "I enjoyed choosing them for you."

She put her head on his shoulder. "You did really well."

"Thank you."

"But I'm still going to beat you."

"We shall see. Even if I lose, dear Emma, I wager I will enjoy the battle."

"Oh, you will," she said. "You definitely will."

"Just so I don't have to hear it," mumbled Leroy.

Emma laughed. "No."

"Well then," said their driver, clutching the thermos, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He drove them home as they laughed and cuddled.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1278 Words this chapter

Chapter Six

Killian woke up early on Valentine morning. After the evening and night he had enjoyed with his lady love, he was surprised to be energized and coherent before noon. He turned with a smile only to find Emma's side empty. He frowned, but then theorized that she was obviously busy trying to make her Valentine celebration live up to his.

He wrapped his robe around his naked chest and pulled on some pajama bottoms. He intended to tiptoe in on Emma, catching her by surprise in the middle of her preparations.

Instead, he found her dressed for work, sitting at the kitchen table beside Henry, dressed for school. They were eating breakfast.

"Good morning," she said with a bright smile. "I thought you'd sleep in." She poured him some coffee and handed it to him. He stared blankly at her. "Something wrong, Killian?"

He shook his head. "No. I am just stunned by the sight of a fully prepared breakfast. You usually open paper boxes and prepare the contents with the aid of that small magical baking device."

Henry chuckled. "The microwave, Killian."

"That is what I said, Lad."

Emma laughed and took a plate from the cupboard. "Today is special," she said. "Would you like syrup or strawberries on your heart pancakes?"

"Heart pancakes?" he asked. He then smirked. "Please tell me you did not get the recipe from the Evil Queen."

Henry choked on his milk. "She means that they're heart-shaped."

"Ah, that is much more appetizing," he said, accepting a short stack of pancakes with bacon from Emma. "I will try the strawberries."

She smiled. "That's what I thought, actually." She scooped a spoonful over them and then she took her spot by Henry. Killian sat across from her.

"They are quite delicious, Swan," he said after a few bites. "However, if this is the extent of your love holiday planning, I claim victory now."

She smiled confidently at him. "Sorry, but this part of my plan isn't for you," she said. "This is for Henry."

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

She kissed his head. "No problem, Kid."

Killian grinned. "I am relieved, Swan. I expect something much more intimate and...adult."

"Please, I'm eating," Henry said with a groan.

Emma ignored her pirate. "So, are you still planning on meeting Daisy at Regina's for dinner?" she asked.

Henry nodded. "I think it's a bad idea though. Mom and Robin are as bad as you too, plus there's Roland and the baby. I don't know how I'm going to have a dat...I mean, um, hang out with Daisy."

Killian smirked, but Emma gave him a 'stop' glare. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said.

"Maybe.. Mom's letting me order a pizza just for us and she promised we could use the kitchen,by ourselves. She was picking out flowers and tablecloths though." He moaned. "Robin told her to cool it, let me decide what I wanted."

"Good on me ole mate," said Killian. "Be confident, Lad. Keep your lady in mind and I am sure she will be pleased."

Emma smiled proudly at him.

"Yeah, you're right," said Henry. "Thanks, Killian."

The pirate nodded. "It worked well for me," he said, winking at Emma.

She chuckled. "It did actually. OK, kid, well, since I may not see you til tomorrow," she said, leaning across to another chair. She brought up a large red, heart shaped box and handed it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He smiled. "Thanks Mom. Cool, chocolate."

KIllian smiled. "I am glad you like the sweet brown delicacy, Lad." He got up, disappeared for a moment, and came back with his arms full of several different-shaped boxes. He set them all beside Henry.

Henry stared at them, then the pirate. "All of these are for me?"

Emma shook her head and chuckled.

"Indeed," said the Captain with a big, proud smile. "I was informed by your grandmother that the day was not limited to romantic love. I wanted to show my affection for you."

"By giving him so much chocolate he'll have to go to the dentist for cavity filling or the doctor to have his stomach pumped. Or both."

"Don't spoil the mood, Love."

"Really, Mom. Thanks a lot, Killian," he said. He looked over all the boxes, and opened one that had nuts. After he ate it, he opened Emma's red heart box and ate a piece from it. "So far the day is turning out good." He said with a large smile.

He reached into his book bag and pulled out two small heart shaped boxes. He handed one with a rose to his mom and one with a grinning dog on it to Killian.

"Thank you, Lad," said KIllian, clearly pleased. "I'm humbled."

Henry shrugged. "You're family."

Killian stared at him with a fond smile and gave a little nod. Emma wiped a tear from her eyes, and opened her box. "Ooh, pecan filled, my favorite, Kid."

"Yeah, I know," said Henry.

"You did not share that information with me, Lad?" asked Killian, throwing in an exaggerated hurt look

Henry chuckled. "Nope," he said with a smirk that made Emma laugh.

"I suppose that sort of tactic is to be expected in the game of love," said Killian. "I had tactics of my own, though," he said, winking at Emma.

She smiled back. "You both did well," she said.

Henry sighed and went back into his book bag.

He pulled out a small red bag and took out a metal head band. It was vintage looking with crystal flowers and shiny beads covering the top. "It's not identical to the one Daisy likes, but it's the same style. It's not red or flowery." He sighed. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Emma smiled. "Yes, I'm sure she will."

"You have thought about her and attempted to suit it to her tastes?" asked Killian. Henry nodded. "Then it can not miss, Lad."

Emma smiled at him.

"I guess," said Henry. "I got her chocolate too," he said, pulling out a tiny box. "It's not very big, but it's her favorite: caramel."

"That is all that matters," said the pirate. "How could she not be pleased?"

Emma looked at him proudly again.

Henry nodded, giving a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. She likes pizza and movies, which is what we're doing tonight. She even likes hanging with my family, go figure."

Emma laughed. "You'll have fun."

"Yeah. Ok, well, I guess I'll head off to school. Thanks again for the Valentines," he said.

Emma kissed him and he left her alone with her captain.

"So, Love, what is the itinerary for the day?"

"Work, then meet you here at dinner time."

"Oh, indeed, another quiet night in? I would accuse you of copying my idea, but perhaps it's simply our intimate connection."

She sipped her coffee. "I need a couple hours here alone. I'm going to sneak out of work at about four, Dad's covering for me at the station. I need you to leave here at that time and don't come back til I text you."

"Love, where am I supposed to go?" he asked with a pitiful puppy dog frown.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe that pirate ship that's in the harbor? I just need to make sure I'm ready, that's all. I'm only asking for two hours."

He sighed. "Very well, but if you are banishing me from my own home, I expect you to make it worth my while."

She bent over his chair and hugged him backwards. "You don't have to worry about that," she whispered. She kissed his cheek. "See you later."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: this chapter contains adult situations and content, but nothing too graphic or explicit. 3089 words this chapter. I'm sorry it's so long but it all goes together.

Chapter Seven, The Love Challenge

Killian spent a lonely day on the Jolly. Finally his phone signalled. He read her text, "I'm ready. Knock first."

"Bloody hell!" he cried. "Knock?" He texted the same message to Emma but only received the image of a tiny, smiling, yellow face and the word "Yes." He scowled but got ready.

He dressed in black slacks, a black shirt, and his old, favorite, red sexy vest. He smiled. Emma was partial to this vest. He pulled his favorite black jacket on and set off. He didn't mind the crisp cold air as he walked to his and Emma's home.

He felt silly knocking at his own front door, but he would do anything to accommodate his love. He stood a few moments then the door blew open. He peered inside, no sight of Emma.

"Magically opening the door, Love? One might consider that cheating as I am not currently gifted with that kind of power."

He walked further inside. There was still no sign of Emma. "Love?" he called. He looked around. The house was dark. There were no decorations. The dining room table was not set. Nothing was cooking on the stove and no dishes of food were out.

"I do believe I have entered a land version of a ghost ship."

Soft laughter drifted around Killian. Suddenly the room glowed with warm light as lit candles magically appeared on the mantle, the coffee table, the kitchen counters and on the dining table.

Next, the kitchen table shimmered with white magic. A lacy, red tablecloth appeared with two crystal place settings on top. Between them were several covered dishes and a small bowl filled with white, red, and pink tulips.

Standing beside the table, was Emma.

He looked her over. She wore a white dress, the top was solid but the straight, knee-length skirt was a white, pink and red floral print. Her hair was loose, pulled slightly back by a red hairband. He noticed that she wore the anchor necklace he'd given her the night before.

He smiled and walked forward. "You are a vision, Love."

She smiled back and stepped the last distance. She met his lips and they kissed sweetly. She pulled slightly back to say, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He chuckled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Love."

She took his hand and led him to the table. He held out her chair, then sat across from her. She smiled and took the lid off the large dish.

"Aw, the long noodles, balls of meat and red sauce that Henry is partial to."

She laughed. "It's called spaghetti, but I do enjoy how you refer to it that way, every single time."

He smirked. "I see garlic and a green herb, basil I believe?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I discovered in my research that those are two foods of love."

She smiled, blushing. "You don't say."

He smirked, leering slightly.

"Oh, I forgot," she said. She raised her hand and a tiny plate of mints appeared. "Garlic is hard on the breath. We're doing some serious kissing later, so we'll need these."

He laughed. "Very prudent. I concur. We are definitely engaging in the kissing activity, as well as others."

She blushed, gave him a radiant smile and passed him the spaghetti. She then uncovered the other dishes: green salad and fresh breadsticks. As he filled his plate, she waved her hand and a bottle of wine appeared. "Would you do the honors?" she asked. He smiled and opened the bottle. He reached for her glass and filled it, then his.

She smiled smugly and snapped her fingers. A violin, a cello, and a flute appeared. They hung in the air and swayed, playing themselves. A soft, gentle love song serenaded the lovers.

Emma giggled. "I love having magic sometimes."

He laughed. "You use it so well, Swan."

She blushed as he kept his eyes on her. They ate, smirking, giggling, and listening to the music.

"That was delicious, Love," he said at the end of the meal, "and very intimate."

She smiled, her eyes shining. "I really love you, you know?"

He smiled gently. "I do indeed. I love you as well."

A lovely pink glow warmed her face. She waved her hand in front of her and a simple white box with a red ribbon appeared. She handed it to him.

"I am honored, Love." He opened it and gave her a puzzled look. "I am afraid you are confused, Swan. These look like pieces of ladies jewelry."

She giggled. "Well, technically one is," she said. She walked over to him and leaned over, picking up the locket. She squatted down so she was level with him. "It was a tradition in this land," she said, "when a man went off to sea his love would give him something to remember her by."

She opened the locket and revealed the golden hair curl.

He looked up at Emma and instinctively touched her hair. "Oh, Love, this is truly wonderful. I would never forget you though, Emma, not even in hell." He smirked.

She gave a soft, bittersweet laugh. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again, but...well, I want you to carry something of me with you."

"Besides your heart? I speak figuratively of course, since your selfless plan to split yours with me did not work."

She chuckled. "You have my heart anyway, Killian."

"And you have mine, Love."

She nodded. She picked up the other pieces in the box.

"Oh, a time-telling device," said Killian. "You are intent on bringing me into your modern world, Love."

She snorted. "Modern? Killian, this is an old piece, no one uses this kind anymore. It's a pocket watch. Nowadays only refined, classy men wear these."

His eyebrow went up.

She smirked smugly. "On second thought, maybe this isn't right for you."

He took the watch. "Of course it is! I am the epitome of refinement."

She smiled with satisfaction.

"What are the other two circles?"

"Open them."

He did, and instantly his face lit up. He looked at her with a genuine loving face. "Thank you," he said simply.

Emma glanced at her face and Henry's looking up at them. "I want you to have your family with you always."

He smiled. "I do Emma, in here," he said, patting his heart. "I vow never to be separated from you or Henry ever again. I thank you, though, Love, these mean a great deal to me."

She leaned forward and they rubbed foreheads.

"You know me well, Love, these are truly inspired gifts."

She laughed, standing up and going back to her chair. "It's like you said to Henry, I tried to suit my gifts to you."

"You accomplished that feat admirably."

She beamed with pride. They took a few moments to simply stare at each other. Emma fingered her necklace as Killian held the locket with her hair.

After a few moments, Emma asked. "Would you care for dessert?"

He leaned back in his chair, scratching his ear. He looked her up and down. "Are you on the menu?"

She blushed and giggled. "Not yet."

"Ooh, I like that response."

She chuckled. She waved her hand and the dirty dishes disappeared along with the leftovers. A cheesecake, topped with fresh strawberries appeared along with two clean dessert plates and a pot of coffee and mugs.

"I cheated with this," she said. "It's not homemade."

"I forgive you, Love."

She laughed as she cut him a slice, then a larger one for herself.

"I do remember your fondness for this dessert," he said with a smirk. At that moment, her eyes rolled back as the cheesecake hit her taste buds. "And I love watching you eat it," he said as she blushed and chuckled.

After their meal, she moved him to the couch. He tried several times to kiss her or push her backward into it, but she resisted. "We have to let the meal settle, Killian."

He sighed and pouted. "I can do much on a full stomach, Love. Remember last night?"

She laughed but held firm. She had moved the musical trio into the living room with them and they were listening and watching. Emma was, Killian sulked.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I must say that so far, the entertainment part of your Valentine's offering is lacking."

She giggled, biting her lip. "I'm so sorry."

After a few more minutes, she stood.

He licked his lips. "Finally. Shall we retire upstairs?"

She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "No."

"No?" He looked dumbfounded. "Emma…"

She laughed. "Trust me." She walked to the stairs and turned. "Stay."

"Alone?"

"For a moment, Killian."

She walked upstairs, hearing him grumble. "At least turn the bloody instruments off!"

She giggled but left them playing.

After another few minutes, the instruments vanished. The candles dimmed and the room darkened. KIllian looked up the stairs. No Emma.

Then a strong, sultry tune cascaded down the stairs. The top of the stairs shone with light and Emma appeared.

Killian caught his breath.

She walked slowly down, shaking to the music. She stopped on each step along with the beats of the song. Her hair was slightly messy, like she'd ran her fingers through her hair. Her lips were bright red. She wore bright red high heels peeking out from a floor-length, black, silky robe.

It floated around her as she stepped. She caught his eyes and didn't let them go. She licked her lips, opening her mouth slightly, giving him one hell of a lustful look.

Killian was spellbound. HIs every cell was aware of her presence. His pulse raced and his eyes took in each tiny movement.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, her hips rocking to the beat of the music. She reached her hand through her long loose hair, and gave it a slow, sultry sweep back.

Killian's tongue rolled onto his lower lip.

On one saucy beat she dipped slightly forward, displaying a peek of her lovely cleavage. She bent her head and dipped her whole body backwards, sweeping one leg up, revealing a long, high slit in the robe.

Killian growled.

On the last step, as the music swelled, she swayed to the left, then to the right, twirling her hair. She licked her lips and gazed at him with a tempting look. She slowly glided towards him, shaking her hips in time with the music.

"Emma," he whispered. She smiled ever so slightly, staring at him with desire, but said nothing as she drew closer. She slowly caressed his face from his forehead down to his chin. "You are a temptress, Love."

At this, she smiled with satisfaction. She bent forward, allowing him to put his hands on her shoulders. She hovered over him, moving her lips to his. They were just about to touch when she pulled back and stepped away.

"No bloody fair!"

She laughed with a light, playful tone. She smiled, then dropped it, looking at him passionately, lust in her eyes. The music changed to a spicy samba song. She shook her hips and danced.

Hook's eyes grew wide as he watched. Her hair moved with her as she dipped and bent and swayed. She danced in front of him, tantalizingly close, then pulled away.

"Oh...love," he said, his mouth watering. "I do like this."

The music turned a bit harder, like metal. She began to unbutton the robe.

"Oh…" he moaned. "Emma…"

She giggled and let the robe shimmy down her chest and shoulders. She turned, her back to him. She shot him a wicked, lusty grin over her shoulder. She then shimmied all the way to floor. When she came back up, she turned around and the robe fell open.

She wore a short, cherry red, sleeveless nightgown that hit at her thighs. She stepped out of the black robe, catching the edge with one foot and kicked it to him with a smirk.

He caught it on his hook with a grin. "You're fighting dirty, Swan."

She smiled, moving toward him. She turned so her back was to him, moving like she was going to sit on his lap, but she didn't. She hovered just above him.

"You're killing me, Love."

She laughed as she shook her butt and hips over him. She moved her head in a circle. He caressed her back, but she pulled away, like his touch burned her.

The music now turned into a jazzy song. She faced him, slowly teasing the red nightgown down, revealing yet another outfit.

Hook actually drooled as he saw the hot pink lace bra that accented her soft, pink flesh. She smiled, gently tugging the nightgown down, over her tummy, and her hips. She was wearing a matching pink lace bikini bottom.

Hook whistled.

She coaxed the nightgown over her legs and kicked it up so she caught it. The song was interrupted by a rap. As the singer rapped Emma danced, using the nightgown like a strap that she held over her head.

The rap ended with heavy drums and Emma skidded on her knees in front of Hook.. She bent and shook her head, just inches from his lap. She slowly moved up, as Hook tried to touch her.

Emma pulled Killian up as the music switched again, this time to a soft, gentle love song. Emma smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Dance with me," she said.

"With pleasure, Love. That was a truly...amazing performance."

She smiled, and blushed lightly. "I thought you might like to see a strip tease."

"Oh, I did indeed, Love," he said as he held her tight and they danced slowly and sensually. "You are a marvel."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He grinned. "It is, my darling."

"Shall we take this upstairs?" she asked. He nodded his approval. Her magic enveloped them and they reappeared in their bedroom. It was lit up with candles. A tray of strawberries sat on the bedside table, next to a bucket of ice and champagne.

The bed was strewn with red rose petals. Sitting atop them was a large black and red basket, tied up with a huge red bow.

Killian looked at the box, then back to Emma. He smiled wickedly. "For me?"

She smiled bashfully. "For us," she said, "but it's something you asked for."

Killian picked the basket up. The label said "Spicy Couple's Night Basket."

He looked back to her and smiled. He reached out and took her hand. She smiled back. "Thank you, Love. I did wish for an education."

She chuckled. "It's an education for me too I'm new to this kind of stuff."

She sat beside him and they looked through the basket. There was a red velvet mask, a pair of red furry handcuffs, several red and black scarves, bottles of oils and lotions, a romantic music CD, a large feather tickler, a brown jar that said 'dark chocolate body paint,' a pink jar that said 'strawberry flavored body paint,' a book titled 'Sensual Massage,' and another that said 'Kama Sutra.'

Killian smiled at her. "Thank you, Emma."

She nodded.

"We shall take our time and we will not do anything that makes either of us uncomfortable."

With that she smiled wider. "I trust you, Killian, but thank you." She leaned over and kissed him slowly.

He growled lowly in his throat. "Perhaps we shall save this for another time. I do not feel the need to spice up anything tonight."

She laughed as she gently pushed him onto the bed. "Me either. So...my part of this Valentine challenge," she said, sitting on his lap, "The entertainment, I mean, did you like it?"

"That is I'm afraid, a ridiculous question," he said.

She grinned proudly. "Do you surrender then? I won the challenge."

He smiled, tracing his fingers along her cheek. "For the moment, Love, you have me at a considerable disadvantage. I did have lobster though."

She laughed. "Yes, you did, but I had...grinding."

"I am a fan of the grinding," he said, his tongue hanging out. "Let us agree to a draw."

"A draw it is." She bent over him, kissing down his neck.

"Oh, Love, we are both winners," he whispered as he ran his hand over her back. "These garments feel a bit strange. I'm not complaining. They look incredible."

She smirked. "Good enough to eat?" she asked.

His head pulled slightly back to look at her. "Eat?"

"You may remember I promised you edible undergarments."

He simply stared for a few moments, then said, "I concede defeat."

She laughed and kissed him, long and passionately. He rubbed along her thigh. She pulled at his shirt and rolled them over so she could take it completely off. "You might also be interested to know what flavor they are."

"Indeed? Then, you must enlighten me," he said as he coaxed his leather pants down. She gasped with delight as was she now facing a swan looking at her from his tiny underwear. He laughed. "For you."

"I like," she said with a growl. She caressed down his chest. "You know, the body paint may not mix well with this chest hair."

"Some pain is well worth enduring," he said, "but later, I am most content to grapple with this fascinating invention you wear." She laughed.

They lay, Emma on the bottom, each just staring at the other. "I love you," she said.

"I love you," he whispered. He bent his head down and kissed down her chest. "What flavor?"

"Take a lick and see."

He did just that, making her quiver as she felt his tongue through the edible lace. "Ooh, rum flavored, that's my girl."

She giggled. "You're tickling me."

"Some discomfort is also worth enduring," he said, chewing carefully through. "Eureka! I see free flesh! Oh, I love this realm, so much." She laughed.

She lay mostly still, occasionally shaking as she giggled from the sensation as he ate his way to her. Finally, she was completely bare. "That was delightful," he said, crawling back up to look her in the eyes.

"We'll have to try all the flavors," she said.

"There are more?"

She smiled beneath him. "Many."

He smiled back. "Indeed, I cannot wait. Now, however…"

"Now," she said, love in her eyes as she pulled his swan bikini off. "Make love to me, my Valentine."

He smiled "As you wish."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1412 words this chapter. Thanks for hanging in with me through this!

Chapter Eight, Conclusion, The Love Challenge

The day after Valentine's, Emma and Killian were at Granny's having dinner with Henry, the Charmings, the Loxleys and Regina. At one point, Daisy went on break and joined them. She and Henry sat together, talking and joking. Emma noticed that the girl wore Henry's headband.

Emma sighed, nesting her head against the pirate's chest.

"You look happy," said her mother. "I guess Valentine's was good this year."

Emma looked up at Killian. "Very good."

"I don't want details," announced Charming.

Killian smirked. "No? That is a shame. We had two celebrations of love and they were both smashing."

"I really liked the picnic," Emma said.

"Picnic?" asked Mary-Margaret , her eyes wide. "In Maine, in winter?"

Emma laughed and nodded. "He brought lobster."

"Ooh," said David.

"I was partial to the dancing," Killian said, sharing a blush and chuckle with his lady.

"Dancing?" asked Mary-Margaret. "That's so sweet."

"I'm afraid that the word 'sweet' does not apply to the kind of dance my love performed for me."

She elbowed him. "Sh, Killian."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

David looked sick. "I said I don't want details."

"How was your evening?" Killian asked, smirking at him.

"It was fine, nice."

The pirate shook his head and glanced sadly at Mary-Margaret. "I shall take him under my wing next year, my lady."

Mary-Margaret laughed. "Thanks, but it's not necessary. We had a lovely time. I made a steak dinner and afterwards we cuddled on the sofa with Neal and watched old romantic movies."

Killian sighed and shook his head. "The day of love is wasted on some people."

Emma just laughed. "It sounds nice."

"Ooh, look what he got me!" exclaimed her mom. She proudly held out her hand. On the index finger sat a gold rose with a small diamond in the middle and a tiny blue enameled bird on top.

"It's beautiful!," replied Emma.

"And it's so me!" cried Mary-Margaret. She leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Good job, Dad."

David smiled at Emma, then gave Killian a pointed, smug grin.

"It is indeed a lovely token, for one small gift," sneered the pirate.

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

David shot back, "Some of us don't have to overcompensate with lots of presents."

The pirate matched the prince's smug grin. "There was no need to compensate for anything, Mate. I merely value the love of my life."

"So do I."

"Please, guys," said Mary-Margaret "It's not a competition."

"Not anymore," said Emma. She looked teasingly at Hook. "And I won."

'You most certainly did not," he retorted, "it was a draw."

Emma giggled and nodded. She looked at Henry and his...girlfriend? "So...how are you?" she asked him.

Henry smiled great big. "I'm fine. We're...uh, good," he said with a blush, looking at Daisy.

She smiled. "Yes, we are." Daisy fingered her head band. "I love his gift." She smiled at him. He blushed.

"I love hers!" He pulled from his pocket a nice wooden pen with a blue jewel on top.

"That is a handsome writing utensil," observed Killian.

"I thought it might be lame," Daisy said. 'You are a writer though."

'Yes he is," said Regina, smiling.

'It's perfect!" cried Henry, making Daisy smile and blush.

Killian, Dave and Mary-Margaret chuckled.

"It is," said Emma. "Now, tell me a little about last night."

Henry laughed. "It was fine. I only caught Mom spying once."

"I was not spying," Regina answered.

Henry shrugged. "Roland was the real problem."

'Yeah, sorry about that, Mate," said Robin.

Daisy giggled "He is so cute."

"He wouldn't stop coming in! " cried Henry, glaring at Roland, who was giggling and stealing fries from Daisy's plate. "Robin kept chasing him out!"

Daisy nodded with a chuckle. "One time Robin picked Roland up and tossed him over his shoulder."

"That was fun!" cried the little boy.

Everyone laughed.

"I think Mom finally sealed him out magically."

"No comment," said Regina.

"Magic comes in handy," said Emma.

Killian smirked. "It does indeed." They shared a private laugh. "I declare Valentine's Day a success," he said grandly, "at least as far as my love and I are concerned." He grinned teasingly at David.

Emma chuckled. "It was a complete success, Killian," she said. He turned to her and they kissed.

"Perhaps next year I will join you in the strip tease."

"Killian!" she exclaimed, with a mortified look.

"I said no details!"

Mary-Margaret's mouth dropped open. "Oh, Emma! Did you really?" she asked with a smile.

"What is a strip tease?"

"Ask the mayor to explain, Loxley," said the pirate. He smirked. "Perhaps later she will even demonstrate."

"What did you say?" cried the mayor, huffing with anger.

"Guys!" cried Henry, looking at Daisy, who was giggling hard. "You are so embarrassing!" He looked at Roland. "There are kids here you know?"

Emma nodded, her face covered by her hands.

Killian shrugged. "I can take care of that easily." He cleared his throat and leaned closer to where Roland sat, a few seats away. "Young Loxley, I do believe Granny has a new ice cream flavor."

The boy squealed and ran to the counter.

"The problem of the proximity of young ears has been solved, "said the captain. "Now, I do not understand the fuss," he said. 'I merely spoke about the...form of dance. I did not offer my interpretation of her moves. Although…"

"No!" cried the Charmings, Henry and Regina. Emma and Daisy were too busy laughing.

Robin looked perplexed. "Please, someone tell me what a strip tease is."

"No!" cried Henry, Regina, and David.

"I will educate you later, Mate," said the pirate. "I will not be demonstrating it for you though."

"That's a relief," said Emma. She bit her lip and leaned closer to him. "You can demonstrate one to me, though, tonight."

Henry groaned "Daisy, let's move to the counter."

"I'm coming with you," said David.

"Me too," agreed Regina, standing up.

"Stop, no one has to move," said Emma, laughing. "We'll behave. Right?" she asked Killian

He looked at her and smirked. "For now, Swan, for now."

"Deal."

"Perhaps before then we can drop by the store that sells the edible underwear."

"Killian!" cried Henry, Dave, and Regina. Daisy covered her mouth with shock and amusement. Emma sagged back into her hands.

"You're going to get grounded," scolded Mary-Margaret with a laugh.

Emma straightened and nodded. She whispered in his ear. "We'll definitely go shopping later," she said. "We'll get some new dance music too."

KIllain smirked widely. "Thank the spirits that be for this hallowed Valentine's Day."

"I thank them that it's over," said David, earning a scowl from his wife. "I mean, that it's over for him, not us. I don't hate it, honey. I...I love you," he said, kissing her firmly.

"Oh, brother," moaned Henry. "I'm glad it comes only once a year. I have a while to recover."

"You don't mean that, do you?" asked Daisy.

He blushed. "Only where Hook is concerned," he said with a smile.

She smiled back.

Robin looked at Regina and opened his mouth.

"Don't," she said. She scowled at the others, then turned to him and her face softened. "I'll tell you later," she whispered. "If you're good, I might even try to show you one."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "From Hook's enthusiasm, I gather whatever it is, I will enjoy it." He smiled.

She smiled back. "I've never done one, but we can learn together." She took his hand and he nodded.

Killian sat back, proudly draping his arm around Emma. "See how the couples now talk intimately? I believe I am rather good at this love spreading thing," he said.

She stifled a laugh. 'Yeah, I can see you as Cupid."

He narrowed his eyes. "I do not resemble the large chubby infant in any way."

She giggled. "I don't know, you recently got some tiny...unmentionables."

He smirked. "And I plan to get more."

"Oh, I hope so." She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "In fact," she whispered, caressing his stubbled cheek, '"let's add another stop to our shopping trip tonight."

His lusty smile spread. "Let us indeed," he said, staring at her lips. "As much as I enjoyed Valentine's Day, I refuse to limit the celebration of our love to one or two nights a year."

She smiled and kissed him. "No. Our love is too big for that."

"Indeed, Emma, indeed."

The End, Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
